Una encuesta muy Especial
by Kate.Vulturi.Twilight.Love
Summary: Aveces no prestar atención en clases es bueno, y aun mas cuando tienes que hacer una tediosa tarea. Cuando menos lo esperas esa persona especial, que cambiara tu vida completamente. Aparece. Oh bendita encuesta. Mal summari


UNA ENTREVISTA ESPECIAL

**La historia es mia, cualquier semejanza en la trama, es mera coincidencia, ya que asi fue como conoci a mi amado marido. los personajes son de meyer. Espero que disfruten**

—Y así sacamos la hipotenusa de esta ecuación – Dijo el profesor de matemáticas – Bonicha, señorita Swan ¿entendido lo que acabo de explicar?

Sale de mi ensoñación despegando mi mente y mirando al profesor de matemáticas, alias bonicho.

—Eh si, si claro. Por supuesto que se sacar la hipoteca de la ecuación – Dije rápidamente. Varias risas se escucharon por todo el salón.

— ¡Como que hipoteca bonicha! H-I-P-O-T-E-N-U-S-A – Dijo el profesor claramente enojado.

—Claro, lo que dije – Respondí escondiéndome en mi asiento, haciéndome más pequeñita de lo que era. No era la más alta de la clase, con un metro con cincuenta y siete centímetros y cuarenta nueve kilos. Cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, era bastante simple a decir verdad

—Dado a la estupenda respuesta de su compañera—Dijo bonicho, sarcásticamente—Tendrán que hacer una encuesta a 100 personas y sacar la moda.

Se escucharon quejas en todo el salón y unos nada agradables – bien echo Swan—

—Profesor, pero eso es una unidad diferente—Debatió Renata mirando desafiante a bonicho.

— ¡Yo soy el profesor aquí! Y aran lo que yo les diga—Miro a Renata con los ojos tan abiertos que creí que se le saldrían de sus cuencas—Así que, Alumnos, encuentran a 100 personas, una encuestas corta, ya sea cada cuanto se cortan el cabello y ahí sacan la moda y el porcentaje.

Todos bufamos y salimos del salón en cuanto escuchamos la campana sonar. Avisando el final de las clases.

Caminamos a la salida del establecimiento, de manera tranquila, hasta que Kate tuvo la brillante idea de molestarme

—Oh sacaremos la hipoteca en la encuesta—se burló Kate.

—Hey no es mi culpa, estaba distraída –me defendí.

—Supéralo Bella, no encontraras a tu actor favorito que resulta ser "el amor de tu vida" –Se burló Kate de mí.

—Déjame ser feliz y soñar – Me queje cruzándome de brazos.

—Hola chicas – nos saludó Irina.

—Hola—respondimos Kate y yo, algo molestas a decir verdad.

—¿Qué les paso? – Nos miró Irina intrigada.

—Esta genia que ves a mi lado –Kate me señalo. — Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decir hipoteca en vez de hipotenusa, y bonicho nos castigó. Tenemos que realizar una encuesta a 100 personas ¡100 personas! – chillo Kate.

Irina me miro riéndose a carcajadas.

—Un error lo comete cualquiera, yo las ayudo a realizar la encuesta—Nos miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—ok, que as echo con Irina – La mire interrogante. Digamos que Irina no era una gran fans de las tareas.

—Sí, que has hecho con ella. –dijo Kate con una ceja alzada.

—Nada, solo ayudar al prójimo—dijo Irina con una sonrisa inocente.

Nos miramos con Kate y nos encogimos de hombres.

Salimos del colegio, caminando rumbo al centro.

—Primero que nada, ¿cuál será la encuesta?—Pregunte mirándolas.

Kate se encogió de hombros, seguimos caminando.

—¡Ya se! –Grito Irina—Podríamos hacer la encuesta de cuantos vasos de alcohol tomaron en el 18*

—Si, Irina ha vuelto—Rodé los ojos—pero es una buena idea, todos son alcohólicos en este pueblucho, así que sería fácil de realizar.

—Empecemos por donde Emmett –Dijo Kate.

—Tienes razón, no hay nadie más borracho que él y en su tienda debe estar llena de especímenes igualitos a el–Dije riendo y nos dirigimos a la tienda de Emmett.

Entramos, y el ruido ensordecedor de la música de metálica nos llegó de lleno a los oídos.

—¡Hola chicas! –Saludo Emmett de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hola! –Saludamos al uniso.

—Que hacen en este lugar lleno de truanes, estas bellas damas –dijo Emmett alegremente.

—Estamos aquí por motivos de trabajo –Lo mire seria.

—¿En que los puedo ayudar? –Pregunto Emmet fingiendo seriedad.

—¿Cuántos vasos de copete (Alcohol) te tomaste en el 18? –Pregunto Kate.

—Uff que difícil, eh ¿50? –Nos miró un poco avergonzado.

—¿50?—chille, llamando la atención de varios metaleros* unos apuestos y otros más horrendos que una blasfemia—Emmett ¿es una broma?, como tan alcohólico.

—Hoy hay que celebrar la patria –Se defendiéndose.

Rodé los ojos, Kate e Irina entrevistaron a los clientes de Emmett, la mayoría, por no decir todos, eran hombres, que no tenían nada que hacer, así que iban donde Emmett a enterarse de los últimos chismes del pueblo. Parecía mas centro de madres que una tienda harcore.

Emmet era uno de mis amigos más preciado, aunque era bastante mayor, siempre podía encontrar un consejo de parte de el

—Hey ¿supiste lo que le paso a Tanya? –Me miro Emmett sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Emmett eres un chismoso –Lo regañe- Ya cuéntame.

—Quien es la chismosa ahora, no te contare –Emmet me miro desafiante.

—Oh me dices, o le digo a Rosalie que le pintaste los labios negros a su pequeño y amado bebe –Lo mire, desafiándolo.

—No serias capaz de hacer eso, para empezar tu quisiste rayar a mi inocente hijo –Me miro nervioso.

—Emmett, te dije que quería probar el color y tu tuviste la genial idea de probarlo en tu hijo de un año –Lo mire alzando una ceja.

—Ya, ya te digo, pero no le digas nada a Ross—Me señalo con un dedo. Sonreía asintiendo mientras el miraba a todos lados, observando por si Tanya no estaba cerca—Está embarazada del asexuado.

—Con razón esta tan gorda —Dijo Irina, ya que era compañera de Tanya.

—¿Cuál de todos los asexuados? –Lo mire con los ojos abierto.

—Sí, cuál de todos –Dijo uno de los amigos/clientes de Emmett.

—Que son chismosos –Emmett rio— El de turno, ese Punck que se cree nazi.

—Na! No te creo –Chille mirándolo.

Emmett asintió y todos empezaron a murmurar.

— ¿Cómo es eso de "punck que se cree nazi"? —Pregunto Irina confundida.

—Él se cree puck y es racista, que se yo —Respondió un amigo de Emmett, todos nos miramos sin entender.

—Haber, Tanya está embarazada de ese espécimen. ¿Y? —Mire a Emmett

—Ah sí, intento abortar, tomando esas aguas de vieja, y tiene aproximadamente 5 meses de embarazo, lo único que lograra es que él bebe nazca prematuro y quizás enfermo —Dijo Emmett bastante molesto.

—Como tan estúpida — Gruño Kate.

—Pobre bebe —Dijo uno de los amigo se Emmett.

—En fin, no hay nada que podemos hacer así que, es mejor no hablar, de ella, no quiero invocar al demonio —Dije suspirando.

En ese momento entro Tanya a la tienda.

—Hola Chicos —Dijo con voz gangosa — ¿Qué demonio no quieren invocar? — Pregunto mirándonos.

Me puse de todos los tonos de rojos existentes

—Uh, uh una banda de metal —Dijo otro de los amigos de Emmett, y todos asentimos como perritos de adornos de auto.

—Oh—Susurro Tanya.

—Chicos, un gusto pero nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos —Dije apresuradamente saliendo casi corriendo de la tienda,

Kate e Irina se despidieron y salieron rápidamente.

—Uff pobre bebe — Susurro Kate.

—Espero que no salga a sus padres—respondí— ¿Cuántas encuestas tenemos?

—Ocho —Respondió Maguie— Pero vayamos al supermercado, ahí las podríamos completar.

Asentimos y caminamos rumbo al supermercado. Caminamos haciendo una que otra encuesta en el camino.

Entramos al supermercado y entramos por una de las cajas. Fuimos directo al pasillo de los tragos y estaba desierto.

—Creo que aún es muy temprano —Mire la hora —Son las tres.

—Vamos a la carne ahí siempre está lleno — Dijo Irina, casi corriendo a dicha sección.

Bufe sonoramente. Otra de las nuevas conquistas de Irina era un carnicero. Pobre chico

—Le gusta un carnicero, cierto— Afirmo Kate, asentí — ¿Cuánto crees que le durara?

—Dos semanas —Respondí de inmediato alzando una ceja.

—Dos días—Me reto Kate y entrelazamos nuestras manos sellando la apuesta—La que pierda ara la tarea de biología que es para el próximo mes.

—Por supuesto —Sonríe maliciosa, me libraría de esa tediosa materia.

Encuestamos a una que otra persona, sorprendiéndonos con las respuestas.

—Son unos viejos alcohólicos —Bufe, caminando asía las cajas

Llevábamos alrededor de 50 encuestas, tome una barra de snickers y me dirigí asía una caja casi vacía para pagar el producto.

Estuve esperando unos minutos, ya que la señora que estaba delante de mí se le olvido pesar el pan, suspire cansada, no pensaba cambiarme de caja o empezar a reclamar, con qué fin, solo lograría amargarme.

—Disculpa —Una melodiosa voz llego a mis oídos —Me permites pasar.

Me voltee a ver quién me hablaba y me congele, unas hermosas esmeraldas me miraban, asentí tontamente, mientras me corría un poco para que pasara con una bolsa de pan.

—Gracias —Susurro el dueño de los ojos esmeralda. Al pasar por al lado, su brazo toco el mío, y una corriente eléctrica, extraña recorrío mi cuerpo, aturdiéndome, mi corazón latía rápidamente.

—De nada—Asentí mirando de cuerpo completo, jebus, que cuerpazo, era un poco flaco, pero se notaba ejercitado, mandíbula cuadrada, una nariz recta, simplemente perfecto, un dios griego de cabellos cobrizos rebeldes y con una leve pero notoria protuberancia en su parte baja, me sentí una pervertida al mirarlo de esa manera, el me dio la espalda y suspire avergonzada.

—Aquí estas—Dijo Kate, llegando con Irina, detrás de mí, casi grite por el susto.

—Sí, estoy por cancelar esto —Señale el snicker.

—Hola estamos haciendo una encuesta, podríamos realizarte una pregunta —Dijo coquetamente Irina. OH NO, él es mía perra.

—C…Claro, pregunta—El dios griego la miro un poco avergonzado, por la mirada de Irina.

— ¿Cuántos vasos de alcohol te tomaste este 18? —Pregunto Irina, cada vez acercándose más a él.

—Antes de que te calleras al piso—Dije y me arrepentí de inmediato, jebus debería mejorar mi dislexia oral

—Ehh… creo que 10 —Dijo rascándose la cabeza. Hice una mueca al escuchar su respuesta.

¡Porque no hay muchachos guapos y sanos al mismo tiempo!

—Tu nombre por favor—Dijo Kate.

—Edward Cullen—Dijo el dios griego revolviendo sus cabellos. En ese momento vi su mano y tenía dibujado con marcador de diferentes colores, un ojo gigante, bastante hermoso.

—Que lindo dibujo—Susurre señalando su mano.

—Gracias —Me respondió mirándome a los ojos, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, todo dejo de existir, solo éramos, él y yo, mirándonos, nada más importaba. Nada de ruidos molestos de las cajas, o de niños llorando por que no llevaban los que ellos querían, todo quedo en silencio, solo éramos él y yo

—Edward, vamos hijo—Dijo una señora llamando la atención de Edward, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja personal.

—Si vamos, un gusto señoritas —Dijo Edward, aun mirando mis ojos.

—Un gusto —Susurre, le entregue el snickers a la cajera y lo cancele, cuando termine la transacción. Al darme vuelta el ya no se encontraba. Suspire enojada, decepcionada, era muy guapo, y la corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando accidentalmente toco mi brazo, fue única y extraña.

—Que bombom —Dijo riendo Irina.

—Aléjate de el perra, es mío —La mire amenazadoramente.

—Si Irina, no viste como se miraron, y como el la miro—Dijo Kate —Que envidia —Rio y me uní a sus risas.

—Aunque no sé, no es el tipo de hombre que me gusta —Susurre decepcionada.

—Bella, no todos los hombre van a ser estrayer* como tú—Dijo Kate. Y gruñí por eso

—No hablemos más del tema, no me quiero amargar—Camine saliendo del supermercado, cuando lo vi nuevamente, estaba colocando las bolsas en la maletera de un auto. Lo mire y sonreí, y el correspondió a mi sonrisa, mi corazón latía desenfrenado, no podía respirar del todo bien, nuestras miradas no se desconectaron hasta que el entro en el auto y se marchó.

Una parte de mí se fue con ese dios griego. Una parte que hace mucho tiempo estaba oculta, él se llevó mis pensamientos, mi concentración, todo. Solamente pensaba en él.

Hace tiempo que no me gustaba alguien, todos eran borrachón estúpidos y sin futuro. Aunque suene extraño que los juzgue, ya que la mayoría de mis amigos eran borrachos estúpidos, pero solo eso eran, amigos. En cambio el, él era diferente. Jamás me había gustado tanto un muchacho, jamás se me aceleraba el corazón, o me quedaba sin respiración. Él era diferente, y solo esperaba verlo nuevamente.

—Lo veras nuevamente—Dije Kate interrumpiendo mis pensamiento—Es el líder de otro colegio, el planifica las marchas, ¿Cómo es que no lo has visto?

Me encogí de hombros, como es posible que no viera aun ser tan hermoso como él. Ahora con mayor razón iría a las marchas, no tan solo por una mejor educación, sino que también para alegrar mi corazón.

—Mañana si o si voy a la marcha —Sonreí esperanzada

—Por cierto, gane la apuesta—Chillo Kate, gruñí y seguí caminando

**18 : Se refiere al 18 de septiembre en chile, donde se firma la independencia, ósea un gran feriado lleno de alcohol**

**Metaleros: a los que le gusta la música como metalica as:dc etc**

**Estrayers: es como un modelo de vida, no consumen ningún tipo de droga dañina para el cuerpo**

**Bueno esta es mi historia, aun que no crean asi fue como conoci a mi marido, con todo lo de los chismes incluidos. Fue un dia bastante loco y espacial.**

**Espero que le saya gustado, quisas mas adelante escriba el como nos concimos realmente**

**Que tengan una linda semana besos, cuídense**


End file.
